<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky to have you by we_have_no_bananas_today</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895305">Lucky to have you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_no_bananas_today/pseuds/we_have_no_bananas_today'>we_have_no_bananas_today</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon can Fuck Off, Chapter number may change, F/F, F/M, Is that a thing, Kitten AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sokeefe - Freeform, Swearing, he’s like..... a nice playboy, i don’t know don’t ask me I’m gay, references to Keefe being a playboy but I swear he’s not mean, tw child abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_no_bananas_today/pseuds/we_have_no_bananas_today</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He tapped his pencil against his cheek and glanced up. A little black cat figurine sat in a tree.<br/>Who would put that out here? And why in a tree?<br/>He took his earbuds out and stepped toward it, confused enough to investigate.<br/>Leaves crunched under his feet. “Mrrrw?”<br/>Keefe jumped back, watching as the little kitten, who was not, in fact, a figurine, trembled on the branch.<br/>“Mrrrrw,” the kitten cried, shaking.<br/>Keefe’s heart softened, and he jogged toward it, keeping his eyes on the kitten.<br/>“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” A girl suddenly stood in front of him, her arms crossed. Her long blonde hair swayed in the wind; her brown eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>Or: Sokeefe Finds A Kitten And Has To Figure Out How To Share Custody AU</p>
<p>Warning: updates will be super sporadic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Linh Song/Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Black Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I think I put everything I needed to in the summary and/or notes. Do keep in mind Keefe’s father does abuse him, mentally and physically, in this fic. I don’t think I will ever get super into that other than talking about it, but if I do, I will change the rating to Mature and put a warning in the notes of that chapter. Love you all and hope you enjoy! Thanks in advance to Holes for putting up with my bullshit :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keefe hummed to himself, strolling through the woods with his earbuds comfortably blasting music into his brain. He breathed out slowly, watching as his breath fogged in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a nice log and sat. Brightly-colored leaves fell around him as he brought his sketchbook out from his bag. The teacher had assigned their class to draw something that they really, truly loved, the due date was in a month, and Keefe had no clue what to draw. It wouldn’t be either of his parents, obviously. They were rather miserable sometimes. He liked to think that they cared about him for the most part. He didn’t have any friends, besides Fitz (who he would not be drawing), and he… didn’t exactly like having long-term relationships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped his pencil against his cheek and glanced up. A little black cat figurine sat in a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who would put that out here? And why in a tree?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his earbuds out and stepped toward it, confused enough to investigate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaves crunched under his feet. “Mrrrw?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe jumped back, watching as the little kitten, who was not, in fact, a figurine, trembled on the branch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrrrrw,” the kitten cried, shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe’s heart softened, and he jogged toward it, keeping his eyes on the kitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” A girl suddenly stood in front of him, her arms crossed. Her long blonde hair swayed in the wind; her brown eyes narrowed. She was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m... so sorry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl bit her cheek, seeming to be trying not to roll her eyes. “It’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She headed toward the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing?” Keefe asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a kitten in this tree. I’m trying to get it down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. He jogged over to her, playfully raising his eyebrows. “I saw it first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted, raising herself onto her tip-toes with amazing balance. She reached for the branch, but it was still quite far away. She then came back down to the balls of her feet and sprung up like a frog, almost weirdly high. Still not able to reach, she sighed, coming back down from her toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe tried, but his fingers were still at least half a foot from the branch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t reach,” Keefe pointed out stupidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit, Sherlock,” the girl mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitten mewled louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like her swearing, do you little kitty?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl glared at him, and he smirked. “What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked him over suspiciously. “Why do you care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Be mysterious. I’ll take the cat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe smirked again. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Sophie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. I like that name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks flushed, and she cleared her throat. “Um… ok. What’s your name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keefe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unique,” she commented, her cheeks still pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, so, how are we going to get this cat down?” Keefe asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a kitten. Look at its size. It’s obviously a baby,” Sophie pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Kitten, cat, same thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the same thing. We have to be more careful. If a cat fell from that height, it would be fine. This kitten would probably break its paws, it’s so small.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe considered it. “Okay. So how do we get it down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie thought about it for a moment. “Oh! Boost!” Her face lit up as she realized. Keefe couldn’t help but smile as her eyes sparkled. She looked at him, and he looked away, realizing that he was staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but notice that her brown eyes had little specks of gold in them. Her cheeks were pink again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, what did you say?” Keefe asked politely, noticing he had zoned out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can, you could boost me with your hands,” Sophie offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie put her hands on her hips. “And? Are you going to stand there forever?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, sorry.” He got into a position where he could hold her foot in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed one foot carefully in his cupped hands, and they counted to three together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On three, Sophie practically flung herself upward from his hands, grabbed the kitten, and started falling backward. Keefe brought his hands away and quickly grabbed her to keep her steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their faces nearly smushed together, and he felt his face heat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They scrambled away from each other, Sophie carefully keeping the kitten in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, then smiled. “What should I name him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to see proof?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. But I found him too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I was heading straight toward him when you almost ran into me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you almost ran into me,” Sophie corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. We can share custody.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, smiling a bit as she said, “No way. I get him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe gaped at her. “I helped! I boosted you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie bit her cheek and hesitated for a moment. “We can’t keep moving him, though. Cats have to stay in one place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed like she knew a hell of a lot more than him about cats, so he decided to trust her. “Fine. Then I can have him at my house, and you can come visit on weekends and stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie scoffed. “Uh huh. And I’m supposed to trust you to remember to feed him and give him water? I don’t think so, mister.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I have to be able to see him sometimes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about the problem for a moment. “If my parents are okay with it, I can keep him at my place and you can come over after school and on weekends. Seems like you don’t have as much experience with animals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe ran a hand through his hair, wondering if the deal was good or not. His parents probably wouldn’t let him keep the cat at his house anyway, so this seemed good enough for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He held out his hand, and she shook it gently, moving the kitten so that she could do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what should we name him?” Sophie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Uh…” He looked around. “Tree, Leaf—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pumpkin!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? That’s the stupidest name I’ve ever heard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie clicked her tongue. “I don’t think it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Death?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death? Why the hell would we name him Death?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I mean he is a black cat. They’re supposed to be super bad luck, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! We could name him Lucky!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe laughed. “Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Lucky might be the best one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. We can name him Lucky. But I call dibs on picking out his food and water bowls!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie rolled her eyes and tried to hide the smile that was twitching at the side of her mouth. “Let’s go, then. There’s a pet store in the plaza with the big movie theater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are we supposed to get there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re good, in my car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be good,” Keefe said, and then promptly shut up. He was starting to like this Sophie girl. Not in a creepy way though. Like, a good way. If that made sense.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Under ladders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s bathtime bitches!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading everyone, and I really enjoy feedback!! Thank you for comments and kudos ❤️❤️❤️❤️</p><p>Also, forgot to mention in first chapter, but this isn’t beta’d, so all mistakes are mine. If you’d like to be my beta reader, hmu on tumblr @we-have-no-bananas-today</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sophie smiled as Keefe followed her for a while, back to her car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the parking lot, and Sophie told him to stop for a second. “I have to call my parents,” she explained, handing Lucky to him and fishing her phone out of her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe leaned against a tree and waited patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Edaline! Um, so when I was walking in the woods, I found this cat.” A pause. “But, um, also, a boy saw it too and we had to work together to get it down. And now we need to take it to the pet store. Is that ok?” Another pause, and then she winced. “Yeah. Hey, Grady. No, no, no i-it-he’s fine, Grady. No!” Her face went bright red. “We are taking a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat</span>
  </em>
  <span> to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet store</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please stop.” A sigh. “Yes.” She rolled her eyes. “Okay. Thank you. I love you. Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put down her phone and glanced at Keefe. Her face went red again, and she mumbled, “My parents are fine with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Let’s go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie led him to her car, which was surprisingly clean, unlike most high school students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe sat in the passenger seat, and Sophie placed Lucky gently in his lap, getting her keys and starting the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the car started moving, though, Lucky mewled pitifully and pressed himself into his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he whispered, picking him up carefully and holding him to his chest. “It’s okay. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trembled, his little eyes wide with fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed the top of his head with his thumb, reveling at the softness of his fur. “It’s okay,” he whispered again, wishing that he would stop trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to ask why the girl—Sophie— called her parents by their names. They couldn’t have a bad relationship, because even though she had only spoken for a minute, he could tell that she spoke to them lovingly. But he just kept whispering sweet encouragement to Lucky and held him as close as he could without hurting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In about ten minutes, they reached the pet store. Sophie grabbed her keys and phone, unbuckled her seatbelt, and opened the door all in one fluid motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so desperate I’m complimenting her getting out of a fucking car</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Keefe thought as he got out of the car clumsily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” an employee greeted them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Sophie said. “Do you happen to have a pet wash here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup! Over here,” the girl led them over to an enclosure with little shower nozzles spread throughout. “He’s cute. What’s his name?” She motioned to Lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death,” Keefe said, just as Sophie said, “Lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie turned to glare at him, and he smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked like she was trying not to laugh. “I’ll just... let you two figure this out. Shouldn’t be too hard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left, and Sophie started rolling up her sleeves. “I’ll wash him, you pick out dishes and stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh... I guess. How do I know what size to get him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie snickered. “I’ll help you. Just help me bathe him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe bit the inside of his cheek, anxiously wondering what he had done wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you hold him while I take my jacket off?” He asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Here.” She held out her arms, and Keefe carefully handed him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think we should name him Death,” Keefe joked quietly, taking his jacket off as Sophie started running the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky let out a startled meow as Sophie began to rinse him off. His tail was so puffed up it almost looked raccoon-like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hand me the soap,” she said, then leaned down to mumble in Lucky’s ear, “It’s okay, buddy. Promise this won’t be too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe found the soap and gave it to her, leaning over to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are some hobbies of yours?” Sophie asked, clearly just trying to make small talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh... I draw, play the piano, and... yeah. That’s pretty much it.” Most of his time was taken up by one of those two things, or some person he had decided to take home. But he wouldn’t mention that. Never to Sophie. “You?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I skate —figure skating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was silent for a second, and Keefe asked, “Anything else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. My parents run an animal shelter, so I take care of all of the animals a bunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really cool! I love animals, but my parents are so against getting germs or hair anywhere. But I’ve always really wanted an animal. The closest I’ve gotten was a fish that my mom got me when I was six. It was named Fish, and it lived for, like, two days. Max.” Only after Keefe had finished talking did he realize that he was ranting. He bit the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie laughed, and his heart seemed to jump out of his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Laugh again. Please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, he would do anything to hear that pretty sound again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you don’t have much experience with animals,” Sophie teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.” Keefe rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it as an insult,” she clarified, looking at him with… something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just... yeah, sorry,” he replied, getting that icky feeling in his stomach where he dreaded what came next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing?” she asked softly, looking up at him for a quick second. He blinked in surprise, then remembered that normal people didn’t hate him when he did a little thing wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Should we rinse him now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye— stop saying sorry!” she noticed, looking at him with some sort of concern, but chuckling nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe had to bite his tongue to keep from apologizing again. “Oops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just rolled her eyes, smiling, and turned back to Lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Lucky had bubbles of baby soap all over him and had been rinsed, Sophie wrapped him in a small, baby pink towel and snuggled him close to her chest. “Aw, look at you. You might just be the cutest thing ever,” she cooed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Keefe could even think, the words, “I know, right, I’m irresistible,” came out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie turned pink, then shot him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>. One that made him apologize again. She pursed her lips, then looked back at Lucky. A small smile broke across her face and Keefe nearly spontaneously combusted. He looked away to not stare, but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh. He had only known this girl for barely an hour, and he couldn’t possibly be falling already. Also, he wasn’t one to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fall</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was one to barely trip, catch himself, and keep on walking as if nothing had happened. So that is what he planned on doing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inside umbrellas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to meet the parents... even though they’re technically not dating. Yup! 100% not dating, because that would never happen</p>
<p>Or, as my tired, 1am brain spit out a couple nights ago to remember my inspiration: they go to house and sophie changes into pretty shirt and therefore keefe brain go boom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again :)<br/>You may have seen on my tumblr, but I finally decided on a chapter count! It may change a bit, depending on how this goes, but for now we’re sticking with 10! Also: you may notice that this chapter’s name was originally the first chapter’s name.... but. You know. Thought of a better one. Because I was a dumbass before. Still am, but. You know. <br/>Anyway! Enjoy!<br/>Tw: some r*pe mentions but it is never said explicitly</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keefe had fallen and couldn’t get up, as the kids say. Sophie was gorgeous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>After Lucky’s bath, they picked out a carrier, litterbox, food and water dishes, and a few cat toys. Keefe paid because, well, his parents were filthy rich and he did not in the slightest mind spending that money on someone else for once. After that, they got back in the car and Sophie called her parents again, asking for permission to bring Lucky and Keefe back home. Her father -- Grady -- wasn’t super happy about Sophie bringing a boy to the house, but her mother -- Edaline -- had just tsked at his comment and told her that they would be happy to have him. But that she would need to talk to her for a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They had made their way back to house, and he had sat in the living room while she went to change out of her drenched shirt. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, she emerged wearing a black shirt with little red and yellow flowers all over it. The shoulders were cut out, the sleeves coming down to about her elbows. Keefe’s brain was gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How is she so pretty?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Edaline said, setting down some tea beside Keefe, “who’s keeping him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie took the other mug of tea from her mother and sat down on the chair across from Keefe. “We decided that I will keep Lucky here, and Keefe can come over on weekends if he wants to see him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edaline looked a little worried at that. “Sophie, could I steal you for a moment?” she asked politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sophie answered, and Keefe was alone with her father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So. You play a sport?” Grady asked awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> not what Keefe was expecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-um-no?” he stuttered out. “Um, I play bramble with my friends sometimes but no professional sports, no. I’m more of an art guy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Uh, got any siblings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, only child. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing?”</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Goddammit.</span></em> <em><span>This conversation again.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sophie,” Edaline began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Sophie cut her off, trying to spare herself this talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Soph. I don’t know if you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please listen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie pressed her lips together to show that she would be quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want you to be careful,” Edaline warned. “Having random guys over — even if it is for the kitten—,” she added when Sophie opened her mouth in protest, “is dangerous. I just don’t want you to be unprepared if he tries something. Can you promise to keep your door open and keep something on you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something? Mom, I don‘t think he’s going to—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. That’s why I’m worried. I have experience in this field, Sophie. I don’t want you to get hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie’s eyes went wide as her mind reeled. “Were you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. One of my friends. Please be careful, Sophie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sophie couldn’t help but think. She looked at the floor, examining the cracks and patterns in the wood with shame. “I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She blew out a breath. “I’m sorry,” she added afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I get it.” Sophie couldn’t help but wrap her arms around her adoptive mom. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I will admit that I may be a little more… sensitive… than some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah. You’re understandably cautious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Enough of this. Let’s go see your new kitten! What’s his name, again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie chuckled. “Lucky. Because black cats are supposed to be bad luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edaline rolled her eyes, amusement pulling at the corners of her lips. “You and your puns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie couldn’t help but think with a small smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, queer people are supposed to be the best at those.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Didn’t say anything, though. Might not for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Edaline and Grady had finished asking them about how they had met and just about everything else having to do with Lucky, Sophie led Keefe to her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keefe was careful to be unthreatening as possible, because he had some idea of what Edaline had talked with Sophie about. Sophie had come out of the other room more stiff than she had gone in. She made eye contact with him less often, but seemed wary of where he was every second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carried some of Lucky’s things and made sure to walk up the stairs first as she told him which room was hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they entered the room, Keefe blinked. It didn’t look… personalized. He had expected to be able to find things that told him more about Sophie. Not in a creepy way! Things to tell him more about her friends, her life, or her style. But the only thing he could infer about her from her room was that she liked lots of pillows and blankets on her bed. There was one picture on her dresser of her and her parents, but nothing else that gave him any sense of Sophie-ness. Nothing that jumped out and told him what kind of person she was. Of all of his friends (which weren’t many) and all of the people’s rooms he had been in (of which there were more), it was rare that he found someone that had this amount of decoration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could register what the little bed in the corner was for, something bolted towards him and hit him right in the wrong place. He hissed through his teeth as Sophie started babbling to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iggy! No! Sit!” Once she had gotten it to sit, she apologized. “Sorry, he can be… nosey. Pun intended.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Keefe could get a good look at the creature that had beelined straight for him, he saw that it was a medium-sized golden retriever… that wasn’t golden. “He’s… purple,” he remarked smartly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie chuckled. “Dex— er, one of my best friends likes to use pet-safe dye to dye his fur every now and again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Is… is he going to be okay with Lucky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog— Iggy —whined, as if to let them know he was still here. “He’ll be fine, they just need to get to know each other first.” Sophie turned her attention back to Iggy. “Be nice. Okay.” At the word ‘okay’, Iggy got up and started sniffing at Sophie’s arms, where Lucky was cowering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keefe put the things that he had been carrying down where Sophie asked, then came back over to Iggy and put his hand out to let him sniff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I completely forgot to ask if you were afraid of dogs!” Sophie sounded a bit frantic, and Keefe immediately looked at her, a little bit surprised. He could have sworn her eyes flicked to his lips for a second, but he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you a fucking etch-a-sketch?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, trying his best not to roll his eyes at himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok! As I mentioned before, I love animals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked back at Sophie, her cheeks were pink. “Oh, yeah. Sorry, forgot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.” Keefe scratched behind Iggy’s soft ears and sat down as the dog seemingly accepted him. Iggy immediately sat down in his lap. Keefe laughed genuinely for the first time in… a while. “Aww, who’s such a good boy?” Keefe cooed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie giggled. “He acts like he isn’t ever pet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, poor baby. No one cares about you, huh?” Keefe flopped Iggy’s ears as he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Edaline listened to Sophie laugh with her new friend, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt for not trusting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember Della?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mind urged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You trusted him, too. Thought he was your friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe being wary wasn’t a bad thing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oooh we got the beginnings of some background for my plan to Divorce Alden Vacker 2020! (everybody say thank you lynn for inspiring me to incorporate THAT bit of angst into the story)<br/>Hope y’all r having a great quarantine ❤️❤️❤️ ly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spilled salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Biana, Dex, Linh, and Tam are here! (with a bit of Fitz, ofc) feat. Biana being a useless bisexual :)))</p>
<p>Also: no one in this entire fic is straight so</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>False alarm! Thought I wasn’t going to be able to finish this today, but I somehow spit out over 1k words in 3-4 hours. (Which for an ADHD kid/me is kinda crazy but anyway) hope you enjoy! Sorry to subject you to such torture but. you know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Sophie woke five minutes before her alarm. Of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, she remembered the kitten lying in the carrier on the other side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got up, forgetting her annoyance, fed Iggy, and let Lucky out of the carrier, careful to keep the two pets separated until they were better acquainted. She went through her normal morning routine, buzzing with excitement at telling her friends about the newest addition to her (and her parents’) menagerie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Grady knocked on her door and told her it was time for breakfast, and she put Lucky back in his carrier and ran down the stairs, grabbing everything she needed for school as she went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you really yeeted yourself down those stairs,” Grady remarked, and Sophie had to clench her teeth to keep from strangling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I’ve told you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she begged him, taking up the seat beside him and pouring rice krispies into her bowl. “Stop trying to use slang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Soph. I just can’t help it sometimes! It’s so fun. You could say that it’s… lit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please stop, this is physically painful.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grady just hummed in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, she escaped the prison that was Grady trying to talk like a teenager when Dex and Biana, her best friends, arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Sophie!” Biana called, Dex piggy-back riding on her shoulders as they clambered through the back door like they did every school morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, guys. Who’s turn is it to drive? And, Dex, please get down before Biana falls over?” Sophie asked, getting up to take her empty bowl to the sink and catching a glance at her friends. Biana had her dark brown hair pulled into a messy bun, her teal eyes contrasting with the pretty, yellow sweater and jeans she wore. Both items of clothing hugged her plump figure. Dex, a skinny bean on the other hand, wore a dark green shirt and gray sweatpants. His strawberry-blonde hair was a perfectly styled clump on his head, and his periwinkle eyes sparkled with amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t fall—“ Biana tried to grunt as Dex slid off her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still owe me one more favor,” Dex told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I even want to know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” they both chorused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Who’s driving?” she repeated, putting the bowl in the sink and grabbing her bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dex scoffed, “Well not </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both raised eyebrows at him. “Obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A year younger than both Sophie and Biana, Dex had been bumped up in third grade, and had later developed insane tech skills. Everyone that knew him said (not entirely jokingly) that he would be the next Steve Jobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I have to show you guys something before school!” Sophie remembered, throwing her bag at the bottom of the stairs and bolting up the stairs. “Come on, hurry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!” Biana huffed, running up the stairs behind her with Dex in tow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got to her room and Sophie opened Lucky’s carrier quickly, then gently coaxed him out into her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of her friends stopped in their tracks and cooed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Biana said around her hand that covered her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get it?” Dex asked, and Sophie could almost imagine little heart emojis replacing his eyes as he gazed at the all-black kitten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you in the car. We gotta go.” She pressed a quick kiss to Lucky’s forehead, then put him back in the carrier. He mewled as she closed the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, buddy, I’ll be back after school,” she told him, running down the stairs with Biana and Dex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Edaline! Bye Grady!” she yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat the apple in your backpack on the way!” Edaline yelled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a gucci day at school!” Grady said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie ignored her adoptive father as she grabbed her bag again. “I will! Love you guys!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of “love you too’s” reached her as she ushered her friends out the door and closed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is driving!?” Sophie yelled for the last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will!” Biana called, getting into the driver’s seat of her car that they all mostly shared. For school things, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shotgun!” Dex said in a sing-song voice as he reached the other front door before Sophie could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn you,” Sophie muttered, getting into the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you love me!” Dex made a pouty face at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you traitor!” Sophie joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you haaaaaave to!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I don’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This went on for about a minute before Biana stopped at a light and smacked the top of the wheel. “Shush, both of you! I want to know about the kitten!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His name is Lucky,” Sophie began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she got to the part where she introduced Keefe (whom she did not give a name to, just called him “a boy”), both of her friends glanced at each other with a Look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! At least let me finish the story before you do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sighed and let her continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she had explained most of the story, they were at school, and she had to raise her voice to be heard over the clamor in the halls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was done, Biana immediately asked who the boy was, and if he was cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, someone has their priorities set,” Dex mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! You were thinking it too!” Biana protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dex didn’t say anything at that, so Sophie said, “His name is Keefe—“ Dex and Biana shared another Look. “—and I am not into him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keefe Sencen?” Biana asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. I didn’t ask for a last name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blonde? Blue eyes? Kinda muscular?” Biana continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess?” Sophie answered, reaching her locker and twisting the lock for her passcode.,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dex put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, um, Sophie? You know he’s like… a popular kid, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Ok?” Sophie looked at him in confusion. “So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What Dex is </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say,” Biana said, “is that he’s kind of one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie’s brain took a while to process. “Oh. Really? He seemed more of an… I don't know, art guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you haven’t heard of him,” Dex admitted. “He’s kind of a big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s a big deal?” A sweet voice asked behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LINH!” Biana squeaked, her cheeks going pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Biana!” Linh gave her a quick hug, and Biana’s brain seemed to stop working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, hi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Dex, Sophie,” Linh greeted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Sophie said, spinning around to see Linh and her twin, Tam. It wasn’t a huge stretch to see why Biana was rather useless around Linh. Her blue eyes seemed impossibly gray, almost matching the silver tips of her and her twin’s hair. Her defined muscles peeked through her navy hooded crop-top and khakis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Tam asked as a way of greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much,” Dex answered. “Have you seen Sophie’s new kitten?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linh turned towards her as they walked towards the science hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! Found him in the woods yesterday with—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With Keefe Sencen,” Dex whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Did you guys…?” Tam asked Sophie, looking very confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever known me for fucking a guy I just met?” Sophie scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but everyone knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana rolled her eyes. “Almost everyone. Sophie hadn’t even heard of him until today!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, are you serious?” Linh asked. “He’s practically famous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Sophie’s brow furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His parents are insanely rich,” Tam explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Biana’s brother, Fitz, came up behind them and poked her bun. “Hi, Bee. How’s my least favorite sister doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I told you not to touch my hair, dipshit!” Biana glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Beebee,” a familiar voice said from behind Fitz. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Told you not to call me that, Keefe. I’m not a kid anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the group looked towards Sophie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at all of them. “Hi, Keefe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sophie! You’re friends with Bee- Biana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re friends with Fitz?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! Besties!” He put his arms around Fitz, and the brown-haired boy shoved him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we should be going. See you later, fuckhead,” Biana rolled her eyes and dismissed her brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Sophie,” Keefe said as she turned away. “I never got a phone number.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way—“ Dex started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky purposes only,” Sophie said, somehow looking down her nose at him even though he was at least a head taller than her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keefe’s cheeks colored, and he glanced at her friends. “Of course. What else for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie raised her eyebrows at him as he grabbed his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. I see. My reputation precedes me.” He gave her an embarrassed smile and his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie hummed at him. “I’m not interested, in case that’s what you’re after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keefe’s eyes widened. “No! I- that isn’t, um, I wasn’t. I’m not. That’s, um. Not. What I’m after. At all. Sorry if it came off like that. I didn’t mean to. Just want to see the—Lucky! Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie handed his phone back to him, trying not to sigh in relief too audibly. “Ok. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She returned to her friends, and once they were out of earshot of the two boys, Biana said, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen or heard Keefe Sencen apologize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or blush,” Dex added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, first of all, he wasn’t blushing. Second, it’s not like that! He has to have my phone number because we made an agreement when we rescued Lucky that he could come over on weekends to see him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?” Nearly all of them chorused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linh just said, “People who are into boys do crazy things,” while shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what else was I supposed to do? It was either that or go over to his house on weekends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of them said anything after that, at least until they reached Linh’s classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you guys later!” She told them. “Bye, BeeBee,” she teased Biana, blowing her a kiss before entering the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana turned back to her other friends, wide-eyed and pink cheeked. “What.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are an absolutely useless bisexual,” Dex teased her, dragging her to their first class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ditto,” Sophie said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana shook herself out of her stupor. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You two</span>
  </em>
  <span> are telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tam rolled his eyes and smiled as Sophie and Dex said, “yes,” at the same time. And burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can rip Biana, Dex, and Sophie as the best friends squad out of my cold, dead hands.</p>
<p>Thank you so much to @holesinmyfalseconfidence on tumblr for letting me use your muscular!Linh as inspo for my fic❤️❤️ Here is the link to it (warning: it will make you 100x gayer): https://holesart.tumblr.com/post/627722102849552384</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Uncrossed fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alden isn’t exactly the best husband or father.</p><p>Linh is driving Biana insane. Is flirting something friends do? Probably.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Sorry this is so late in the day, forgot I needed to post today! School stars this week for me, so forgive me if next chapter is a day late. Hope you all are having a good week!! :DD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Biana’s morning started out rough. It was more than rough, but it was better than some mornings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her alarm had unpleasantly woken her from a very nice dream where Linh had been combing her fingers through her hair. It had been simple and sweet; she probably wouldn’t have remembered it if her goddamn alarm clock hadn’t woken her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all she could think about as the rest of the details of the dream started slipping away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was jolted from her lazy, morning thoughts by her brother knocking on her door. She sighed. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz entered and sat on her bed as she brushed and styled her hair. “Dad is being too sweet again with Mom. Was wondering if you had anything to talk about,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so it was one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> days. They’d been happening more and more frequently. Where their mother would try to ignore their father until she became too weary to fight and gave in. Their father would sweet talk her and try to kiss her and try to touch her until she became too weary and gave in. And then he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet talk her and kiss her and touch her and try to be near her but never help her. Their mother, Della, became tired earlier every time. Their father, Alden, tried harder every time. It was the same fucking cycle they’d been in for the last few years, possibly even longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana hummed. “Sophie says she has a surprise. Texted us at like one in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Biana tried. “Anything up with you? Any new boys at school? Or are you still stuck on one of my best friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz groaned and flopped back onto the bed. “Shut up. You know I only told you ‘cause I didn’t want you to figure it out by yourself and tell him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you’ve told me a million times, and as I’ve not believed a million times,” Biana observed, getting up and grabbing the makeup brushes she had carelessly flung onto her dresser the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bee!” he sputtered indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘bee’ me, Fitz,” she laughed. “I’m kidding. Although I’m not sure I completely believe your story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid down so that his head hung upside-down off the side of the bed and glared at her through the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips twitched, and she cursed them out in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitz.” Alden’s unamused voice made Biana’s smiling lips curl the other way. “What are you doing in your sister’s room? I thought we agreed this would only lead to arguments.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for breakfast. Your wonderful mother has made some delicious bacon and eggs for you.” He made sure to say it loudly enough that it was heard downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be down in a minute,” Biana said, shooting Fitz a sympathetic look as he followed their father downstairs. “Need to grab my homework.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana always looked like she was calm and collected, but if one had ever gone into her room and she hadn’t been expecting them (and they weren’t her brother), one would know that that was not the case. Her desk was littered in half-assed attempts at starting the book she was always rambling about. Leftover cups that she had taken upstairs were scattered in precarious places, and if she counted, she would know there were nine in all. In her small vanity, the drawers were filled with random brushes, palettes, and tubes of assorted makeup goop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to find all of her homework in the pile that was her desk and headed downstairs for breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz shoveled eggs into his mouth as their father shot him a glare and ate a pristine bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana nearly rolled her eyes. That’s just how he was. Always perfect. He tried to get Fitz to be the same way, but Biana was glad it didn’t work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Biana,” Della greeted her, smiling and kissing her daughter on the forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. How’s your morning?” Biana asked, then cringed. She knew exactly how her mom’s morning had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Della said, smiling. Biana knew it was a sad smile, but she didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Della had seated herself, Biana dug in as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dish ish wully goo,” Biana complemented through a mouthful of eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father shot her a glare while her mother laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak with your mouth full,” her father chided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to speak with your mouth full, darling,” her mother laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana smiled sheepishly and swallowed. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Della smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana glanced at the clock and hurried through the rest of her breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you at school, Bee!” Fitz yelled from the table as Biana grabbed her bag and took off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She debated saying something rude, but she just decided to yell, “bye,” back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran to the car, carefully threw her bag in the passenger seat (yes, you can carefully throw something. Have you ever had a backpack with a laptop in it?), and started the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got to Dex’s a little early, but he was ready then anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet I can guess the next song that comes on the radio,” Dex said, moving her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t, you owe me three favors,” Biana answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One,” Dex tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two. Final offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But it goes the other way, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay. Elbow promise?” Biana held out her elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex bumped his elbow on Biana’s. “Elbow promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guessed a song.“Great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana turned the radio up, and they waited patiently for the next song. When the song Dex had guessed came on, they both looked at each other with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOW THE HELL DID I GUESS THAT!?” Dex laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Biana chuckled. “Ah, shit, now I owe you two favors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex laughed harder. “Yes! I’m cashing one in now, you have to carry me piggy-back style into Sophie’s!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana grumbled the rest of the way to Sophie’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Sophie’s kitten— Lucky —was very exciting, but it was incredibly rushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana was thinking about it until Linh came up behind her and her brain started going too fast to comprehend anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty girl,</span>
  </em>
  <span> her brain seemed to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up and think,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she tried to fire back, but it was lost in translation as she caught a glance at Linh’s uncovered arms and torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty girl with muscles in a sleeveless crop top,</span>
  </em>
  <span> her brain nearly screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> Linh gave her a hug. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if she couldn’t think before, she couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe </span>
  </em>
  <span>now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then she pulled away, and Biana could breathe again and got over her brain enough to form coherent thoughts as they gossiped over Sophie and Keefe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, her brother and his best friend— one of her ex-best friends—, also known as Keefe Sencen, came up. And Keefe called her “beebee”. Like they were in elementary school again. In front of Linh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole morning passed in a blur, except for one part she was sure she would never forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, BeeBee,” Linh teased. Biana froze as she blew her a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FLIRTING??????????</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her brain asked, completely useless as the image of Linh </span>
  <em>
    <span>blowing her a fucking kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> replayed in her head about ten times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, her friends got her out of her stupor and Sophie invited them all to come see Lucky on the weekend. But the only thing she heard as she agreed was “</span>
  <em>
    <span>bye, BeeBee</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, she was in such deep, unending shit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus starts two more side-plots (if you can even count them as that).<br/>Again, hope you all have a great week filled with love and validation :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Upside-down Horseshoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dex Dizznee is well aware of Keefe Sencen, and his... reputation. But maybe he’s not what he seems. Just maybe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH GOD ITS SUNDAY NOT SATURDAY I AM SO SORRY YESTERDAY I GOT NOTHING DONE AND I WAS LIKE “I gotta do smthg today but what is it” AND I F I N A L L Y REALIZED IM SO SORRY GUYS ILY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AHHHHHH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All Dex could think of as he and Biana went over to Sophie’s that weekend was </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby kitty so cute ahhhhhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So excited he didn’t notice the extra car in the driveway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened to reveal a rather surprised Edaline. “Oh! I didn’t know Sophie was having over more friends!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More…?” Dex asked, looking at Biana only to find that she looked as confused as he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keefe is here to see the kitten. Do you guys know him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve known him since I was a kid,” Biana explained. “He and my brother are best friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edaline seemed to brighten at that. “That’s good. Oh! You probably want to go see Lucky!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex smiled gratefully at her as she let them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would either of you like anything to eat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good. Bee?” Dex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. I think we’re just going to go upstairs and see how Sophie is doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edaline nodded, making her way over to her office. “Of course. If you guys need anything, feel free to either take it or call me or Grady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both nodded gratefully and made their way upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know Keefe was going to be here?” Dex whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I just hope they’re not… you know.” Biana scrunched up her nose. “Don’t want to walk in on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, Bee! I highly doubt it. Did you see how Sophie almost made him squirm the other day? That was amazing to watch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was pretty badass. And then after that I just showed how… not badass I was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex giggled softly. “Don’t worry, you’re plenty badass, Bee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana scoffed. “Ugh, tell that to Linh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the top of the stairs and fell silent as they heard Sophie and Keefe talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sick if we had named him Death!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie laughed. “Why are you still stuck on that! I like the pun of his name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course Sophie would give her cat a name that was punny,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dex thought with a smile as he peeked around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe smiled, not noticing them. Lucky was chasing a toy that he kept waving around. “I do too, but…” He picked the kitten up, and Lucky gave a pathetic meow as he squirmed. “Doesn’t he look like a cat that should be named Death?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie raised her eyebrows at him, and Keefe glanced down at the kitten before pouting. “Fine. I see your point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you’re working on a drawing?” Sophie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana looked as though she wanted to enter, but Dex held out a hand. He wanted to see how they interacted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah.” Keefe reached over to a black bag that Dex hadn’t realized was there and pulled out a bright blue, sparkly sketchbook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, pretty!” Sophie exclaimed as the sun caught on the sparkles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe laughed. “Do I need to worry about you stealing all of my shiny things, miss crow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie glared at him, but the corner of her lips twitched, giving her away. “Fuck off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe stuck out his tongue at her, and Sophie stuck hers out in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex noted how fast their friendship seemed to have grown, and how Sophie seemed pretty at-ease with him. Maybe he had misjudged the boy based on the rumors spread about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Keefe opened up his sketchbook, Biana cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie’s head snapped up as Keefe’s sketchbook slammed shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Biana! Dex! I’m so sorry, I completely forgot! Um, I, um, well,” she tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keefe comes over on weekends to see Lucky,” Dex finished for her. “Yeah, you told us on Monday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” The guilt on her face was too much for such a silly thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Soph. We can just hang out with him around. It’s really not a big deal,” Biana reassured her. Dex nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just feel so bad ‘cause I know I should have planned this better—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foster,” Keefe cut in. Dex’s eyebrows furrowed as he used Sophie’s last name. “Your friends look like they’re fine with it. I’m good, too. There’s nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana seemed to cringe at those words, but Dex wasn’t sure why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie looked at them all hesitantly. “...Okay. But if any of you are uncomfy, just tell me and we can work something out, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take Lucky for a while, if you want to talk to your friends,” Keefe offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie looked to her friends. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled on Sophie’s bed like they always did, and Dex went behind Sophie to do her hair. Like they always did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“French braid or Dutch?” Dex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, whichever,” Sophie answered, not really an answer. “But I want to hear about Biana and how Linh has been since Monday,” Sophie grinned deviously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe seemed to be occupied, so Biana just groaned and flung herself back into Sophie’s pile of pillows. “I haven’t seen her a lot since then, but I don’t think I can think about it any more without my head fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>exploding</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie and Dex chuckled, Dex taking chunks of her hair and forming it into a french braid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, friends flirt, right?” She asked the ceiling more than her friends. If Dex wasn’t behind Sophie, they would have shared A Look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or was that even flirting? What if she’s just messing with me and she’s totally straight?” Biana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Sophie snorted, and Dex paused his braiding to look at Biana with raised eyebrows and an almost unbelieving smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bee. She literally has the lesbian flag in a pin on her backpack,” Dex pointed out when Biana glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what if she’s just showing her support for the LGBTQ community!?” Biana spluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bee,” Dex said, completely deadpan. “She’s gay. And she’s flirting with you. And you’re gay. And you’re into her. Do I really need to say much more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh shut up with your stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>logic</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mister I’m-in-love-with-my-best-friend’s-brother,” Biana grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bee,” Dex hissed, fully aware of how much Keefe could hear them. Keefe, Fitz’s best friend. “First of all, I’m not in love with him. Second, we all know he’s straight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a snort-like noise came from the other side of the room. “Fitz? Striaght?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex swiveled his head around and glared at Keefe. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> dare say anything or I swear to god I will rip you </span>
  <em>
    <span>limb from fucking limb</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Keefe put his hands in the air in mock surrender. “What happens in Foster’s room stays in Foster’s room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana raised her eyebrows at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is said</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Foster’s room, stays in Foster’s room,” Keefe corrected himself, his cheeks tinting red. “Nothing happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie rolled her eyes. “You guys are such idiotic bisexuals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana and Dex’s heads snapped over to glare at Sophie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, says the girl who thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marella Redek</span>
  </em>
  <span> was straight,” Dex scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe looked at her with wide eyes, mouth wide open. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex laughed. Maybe Keefe wasn’t as bad as he thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry again!! *sheepish smile cuz there’s no emoji for that*</p><p>Pls forgive me 🥺🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unlucky sevens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sophie’s week sucked, and ‘home’ is an interesting feeling.</p><p>!!Warning!!: Sophie has a couple depressive and almost suicidal thoughts in this chapter. If you’re not okay with that, please just send me an ask @banana-writing or @we-have-no-bananas-today on tumblr and I will give you a quick chapter summary without those things!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you @vibing-in-the-void on tumblr for Biana’s cat’s name!! I love it sm and thank you to everyone else who also submitted an answer for that :D</p><p>Also: this started off being Sokeefe-centric. I don’t know when I became Not That but I apologize. Hopefully I will get my shit together again and it will become the main focus next chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week following Sophie’s near-disaster weekend was a certifiably disastrous week. The chem test had been absolutely brutal, (why had she taken honors? She was terrible at chem…) the math homework had taken forever on Tuesday, on Wednesday she had to take Lucky and Keefe to the vet to get Lucky his shots, she had a giant Latin project due on Thursday and she didn’t like how it turned out… the list went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Biana invited her over to Everglen for a sleepover over the weekend, she was ready to explode when she couldn’t say yes. She had to take care of Lucky. Biana told her that if she had to (read: if there was any chance she possibly could) she could bring Lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie was so excited that she immediately called Edaline, forgetting that she was probably in the middle of lfeeding som penguins or something of hte sort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edaline picked up on the third ring. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Sophie! What’s up? Emergency or no?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sophie answered, fidgeting with her phone case. “Sorry if I’m bothering you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright— hey! Get off of that!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can just text if you’re not available,” Sophie offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No— Hey! Jerald, you know better,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Edaline started. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, maybe texting would be better. A couple of the seals are… not behaving.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie laughed. “Okay. Sounds good. Love you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love you too. Bye!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sophie slid her phone into her back pocket, a familiar voice asked, “Talking to a special someone, Foster?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, my mom,” she shot back, not even looking as she grabbed a few pieces of gum from her backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced back to see Keefe’s cheeks pink and offered him a piece of gum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he apologized, accepting the gum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whacked him lightly on the head and stuffed the wrapper from her gum into her backpack. His hair was weirdly fluffy. Not that she noticed. “What did we say about apologizing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keefe’s eyes rolling. “Ugh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did Edaline say?” Biana asked, and Sophie handed her a piece of gum as well. “She’s pretty busy right now with some seals, but I’ll text her later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went on without a hitch, unless you counted when Sophie realized she had forgotten to do her English homework. Or when she zoned out in math and missed two problems that were most likely important. Or when she got called on in social studies and said the wrong answer. Or… there were a lot of hitches. But she eventually got through the day and Biana dropped her off at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she got upstairs, she took Lucky out of his carrier, called Iggy upstairs, and cried for a while on her bed with both pets cuddling her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid things were the worst. They always made her feel incredibly unintelligent and like she would never get anywhere in life because of that stupidity. And it really sucked because she knew she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid but it felt like it and she couldn’t stop that terrible feeling from taking over her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost fell asleep there, wishing something heavy would drop on her from above and put her out of her misery. She started as Iggy licked at the couple of tears that had uncomfortably fallen into her ear and Lucky contentedly chewed on the ends of her hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They would miss me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the first thought. Maybe it wasn’t so terrible. At least her pets didn’t think she was so fucking stupid because </span>
  <em>
    <span>it was a small map and she had labeled France as Spain and god what the fuck was she even doing--</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and got up, causing Lucky to frantically swat at where her hair trailed. She almost laughed at the sight of him quickly clawing his way to the edge of the bed. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie got up and went to the bathroom, splashing some cold water on her warm cheeks. She jumped as the sound of the garage door opening echoed through the house, and Lucky mewled in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her heart stopped racing, she made sure the mascara running down her face was wiped away. Making her way down the stairs with a squirming kitten in her arms and a dog weaving around her legs was a bit of a task. Iggy’s tail kept hitting her knees, and she wondered why he kept so close to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He loves me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought slipped past before she could catch it. Sophie scratched Lucky’s head, and he moved his head so that she was scratching his chin. She smiled at the dog that had stopped as she had. “Okay, bud. I’m coming.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he really does.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Soph,” Grady greeted as he caught sight of her. Iggy ran to him, nosing at the bag in his hand. He laughed and ruffled his ears. “Hi, Iggy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That reminds me. May I go to Biana’s tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you do with Lucky? We’d be happy to take care of him, but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if I could take him with me,” Sophie asked quickly, cutting him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grady thought about it. “Cats are usually better if they stay in one place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I wanted him to meet Evangeline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grady looked at her quizically. “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biana’s cat? The calico one that had the ear infection last year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Okay.” Grady thought about it for a second. “I’d like to get a second opinion, so maybe let’s wait for Edaline to get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie nodded, her chin brushing against Lucky’s ear. He made a small “brrp?” noise, and her heart almost melted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie sat at the counter, scrolling through her tumblr as she waited for Edaline to get home. Home. She kept noticing herself refer to it as that, and it felt right when she did. She’d only been here, lived with Edaline and Grady, known her friends, gone to her school… for three years. It felt like it was forever. This house, her pets, the creatures in the acres surrounding her house, Edaline and Grady, her friends, they felt like home. It really, really felt like home. It was a nice feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’cha thinking about, kiddo?” Grady asked, getting things out of the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie chewed on her bottom lip, debating with herself. “Just a tough math problem I had in the notes. I kinda zoned out. Do you think you could help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! What do you want for a snack, first? Avocado toast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would miss this if I wasn’t here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys look miserable,” Edaline said by greeting as she walked in the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This math problem! We have been working on it for the last forty-five minutes!” Grady groaned, flopping back in his chair. “Please save us, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edaline laughed. “Well, you’re in luck, Soph. Edaline the retired math major is at your service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a math major?” Sophie shot up in her chair. “Why are you a zookeeper, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just liked animals better than math,” Edaline explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Understandable choice,” Sophie grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edaline just laughed. “It’s not so bad. Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end, Sophie understood much better, but still didn’t enjoy math.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Eda. Soph wants to take Lucky to Biana’s to meet her cat,” Grady spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Evangeline! The calico with the ear infection, right?” Edaline remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank</span>
  </em>
  <span> you! At least someone remembers,” Sophie joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going over there for a sleepover?” Edaline asked, completely ignoring Grady’s noise of indignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edaline nodded. “Sure. Is Dex going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Sophie answered. “Tam and Linh are probably coming, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edaline sighed and thought for a minute. “Alright. That sounds okay to me. Grady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any boys other than Dex?” Grady asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie’s cheeks warmed. “Just Tam and Fitz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Go get packed, kiddo. When should we drop you off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask Biana now.” As she ran upstairs, she called Biana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, Sophie,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Biana answered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When should I be there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Any time is fine. Linh is already here. Tam had a… doctor’s appointment?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie almost laughed out loud. Tam tried. “Oh, how’s that going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. She braided my hair.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you passed out from your heart beating too fast yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re mean.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Biana tried to keep her voice even. Sophie guessed Linh was in the same room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Sophie laughed. “I’ll be over in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It does not take you that long to get over here!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Bee! Packing takes so long!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It does not!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chhhhh- you’re cutting in and out -chhhhhh- i’ll -chhhh- see you in an hour -chhhhhhhh- bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie laughed almost maniacally as she hung up. Teasing Biana was almost too fun. It felt like home, if that made sense.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lot of this chapter was inspired by the breakdown I had on Monday. This wasn’t in the chapter outline, and I debated posting it for a while, but decided that it probably was okay to post. </p><p>Yes, I did mix up Spain and France on a map. Yes, I did break down and have some depressive thoughts about it. Yes, I have a disease and it’s called stupid. </p><p>Also! I love your guys comments, thank you so much! They bring me so much joy and I just 💕💖💘💞💝💓💗💕💖💘💞💝💖💗💞💓💘💕💖💓<br/>You know?</p><p>And! If you have any questions or suggestions or just want to talk, my blogs on tumblr are @we-have-no-bananas-today (my main) and @banana-writing (for my writing, and all kitten au news... as well as some shitposting)</p><p>Love you all and tysm for reading❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Table corners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*insert obligatory group sleepover here*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi sorry I’m late AGAIN but this took me almost three whole days to write and it’s over 3k words oh my god</p><p>ANYWAY yeah so it took me a while and I hope you enjoy because this is the chapter that we finally start going places!! Yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bye Edaline! Bye Grady!” Sophie yelled as she closed the door to the car. “Love you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too!” Edaline shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as she rang the doorbell, a pink-cheeked Biana opened the door. “Sophie!” She said loudly. “Thank god you’re here,” she whispered after, taking her backpack from her. “I don’t think I could spend a minute more like that without spontaneously combusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Sophie giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sit</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her</span>
  <em>
    <span> lap </span>
  </em>
  <span>because my brother and his stupid, god-awful, miserable, </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriating</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend took up the couch and all of the chairs!” Biana groaned as they made their way up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could always sit on the floor, Bee,” Sophie pointed out. “And Keefe is here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana looked at the ground sheepishly. “Um. Well, she offered. And I didn’t want to be rude. ButyesKeefeishereandyouguyscanbesodisgustinglysweetagainand--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie paid no mind to the Keefe comment as she grinned mercilessly. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sit in her lap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn’t want to be rude-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie cackled, and Biana’s whole face flushed even redder than it already was. “God, I swear sometimes it takes a lot to not strangle you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie kept her mouth shut as a joke that she knew she shouldn’t be thinking of crossed her mind, but her giggle slipped through anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana grumbled something as they made their way into the family room upstairs that would serve as the bedroom for the sleepover. Having your best friend live in a literal mansion had its perks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Foster! Hi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sophie entered the room. She found Keefe and Fitz’s bags taking up most of the chairs they weren’t sitting in. The only chair not occupied by bags was the one Linh was lounging on. Sophie raised her eyebrows at Linh as Biana left the room to get something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You try too hard,” she remarked, setting Lucky’s carrier down and grabbing one of Keefe’s bags and throwing it at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie opened Lucky’s carrier to let him out as Linh blushed. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By six, everyone had arrived and set up their sleeping place. Keefe and Fitz had decided to join their group for the night. Completely coincidentally, both Linh and Biana and Fitz and Dex had been set up next to each other in different corners of the room. Which had left Tam, Sophie, and Keefe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tam had put both of his hands up. “I call not sleeping in the same corner as anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie had sighed. Well, it wasn’t like anyone would be sleeping anyway. Besides, she wasn’t worried about Keefe. He was always very considerate of her space. They ended up setting up their sleeping bags relatively close since they were comfortable around each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ordered pizza from Dex and Sophie’s favorite pizza place and sat in a circle in the middle of the room as they chowed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of dinner, Keefe’s phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie noticed that he seemed to deflate as he picked it up and answered. “Hello, Father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz immediately motioned for everyone to stop talking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ew, who calls their dad ‘father’,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sophie thought. She may be adopted, but at least she didn’t call Grady ‘father’. It was weird. It was also strange that Sophie had never heard Keefe talk to his dad before, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m at Fitz’s house. Studying. Chemistry. I might stay the night to-- yes. Only his parents and sister. I know. I won’t. Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No ‘I love you’?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sophie thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed everyone else’s gears were turning, too. Everyone but Fitz and Biana’s. They both grimaced as he turned back to the table and put on a smile. It would have been convincing if a second ago, his back hadn’t been ramrod-straight and he had looked more serious than Sophie had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the conversation picked up again, and Keefe’s father was forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth or Dare. It was either incredibly boring or very exciting and put everyone on edge. This game turned out to be the latter. In the first dare alone, Biana had been asked to bleach Fitz’s hair with the bleach she had leftover from bleaching Tam and Linh’s hair. Unsurprisingly, the dare had come from Keefe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she did so, everyone else continued with the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The questions for truth never got too miserable, at least until everyone agreed that they should add a twist to the game. The person asking the question or assigning the dare would have to whisper the question or dare in the other person’s ear, and no one else could hear it. They would then flip a coin, heads being that they would tell the question or dare to everyone else, tails being that the question or dare would stay a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one wanted to be first, but Sophie said ‘not it’ last, so it seemed that she, sadly, would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex volunteered to ask her a question, and she figured it couldn’t be too terrible. It was Dex! Surely he wouldn’t make her suffer too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare,” Dex asked, knowing exactly what she would choose. She was always too scared to do dares, especially after Keefe daring Fitz to let his sister dye his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex crawled across the circle to her and asked, “If you had to kiss someone in this room, who would it be?” He almost pulled away before adding, “on the lips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie was very wrong. He would make her suffer that much. She glared at him. “You’re miserable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex just grinned at her. She looked around the room at her options and grimaced. Definitely not Fitz. They had dated for a little bit, but it hadn’t worked out. Fitz had confessed that he had mostly only asked her out because his dad was becoming suspicious that he had never dated anyone. Turned out that he was gay, but his father knowing that… well. It wouldn’t go well, to say the least. Sophie was furious at first, but she realized after their split that she had only ever liked him for his looks, and that maybe them being friends was for the best. Not Linh, the only reason being she did not want to look like she had feelings for the other girl. Not Biana or Dex, for obvious reasons. And definitely not Tam. He had always been like the older brother she never had. That left Keefe. Was he cute? Yes. Did he respect her? Definitely. She guessed it was probably her best option. Plus, he was growing on her-- nope, nope, nope, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to go there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keefe,” she mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex raised his eyebrows. “Interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Keefe asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex grabbed the coin Linh offered him and flipped it. He caught it and put it down on his hand, and Sophie held her breath for a second. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please be tails, please be tails</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex revealed the coin, and announced, “Heads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie groaned, her cheeks and ears growing hot. She flopped back onto her sleeping bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to say it or should I?” Dex asked, smiling cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can without dying.” Sophie found Lucky playing nearby with one of Evangeline’s toys. Evangeline sat on top of the cat tower in Tam’s corner, looking down on him as if he was some petulant child that kept poking her with a stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked him up and placed him on her belly so that no one could see her tomato-red face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked Sophie who she would kiss in the room. On the lips,” Dex said, and Sophie peeked around Lucky to see Biana trying not to grin as she put a foil in Fitz’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex was looking smug as ever, Tam looked uninterested, Linh was shaking her head with a bit of a smile, Lucky was blocking Fitz’s face, and she couldn’t make herself look at Keefe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered, Foster--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys! Time for smores!” Della announced as she opened the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie nearly threw Lucky across the room as she stood up. “Great! Wonderful! I love smores!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Della’s eyes caught on Biana and Fitz. “Hi, mom,” they both greeted, a bit sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” she responded. “Um… what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare,” Biana replied, as Fitz huffed, “Keefe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Della pursed her lips. “Okay. Well. The fire is ready, whenever you guys want to come outside.” She turned on her heel and left the room. Everyone exchanged glances, then burst into laughter. It seemed Sophie’s truth was pushed to the back of their minds. Whew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smores were actually really good. Sophie ate and breathed in constant fear that someone would bring up the kiss thing, but no one did. After someone started playing Hamilton music, it all went to pieces. Sophie, Tam, and Linh sat there making weary eye contact as the rest of the group skipped around the fireplace, chanting the lyrics. None of them had any interest in joining, so they just sat there, bonding over their mutual disinterest in Hamilton. At one point, during a particularly loud song, Linh came over to sit next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Keefe Sencen, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie’s face went back to the red shade it had just recovered from. “It’s not like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm hm,” Linh hummed, shooting her a side glance. She then turned her attention back to the person her eyes had been following almost the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. Fitz is my ex, Biana and Dex are my best friends, Tam is like my older brother, and you and I would be… weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying you and Keefe </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be weird.” It wasn’t a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie huffed. “No! It… I don’t know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linh smiled in triumph. “I don’t think he’s as bad as everyone thinks he is. I mean, he’s a guy, so he’s obviously not the best option, but--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie snorted in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--</span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think he would be up for it, too,” Linh finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, Linh. I wouldn’t want--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie thought about it. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked for a short while until a timer on Biana’s phone went off and they all rushed upstairs to watch Biana take the foils off of Fitz’s hair and wash it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fitz hated it, to say the least. He looked in the mirror and covered his mouth in disgust. Blond hair did not suit him. The only color dye Biana had was pink, and Fitz decided it was good enough. Cue another session of Biana standing behind Fitz as he sat in the chair, miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else kept playing truth or dare, and it was only slightly less embarrassing than what Sophie had had to endure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Fitz’s hair was covered in the pink goo, he was told to sit perfectly still for an hour. So when Sophie asked him to answer a question about who he would cuddle, he couldn’t hide the blush on his face as he said Dex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie flipped a coin and it landed on heads. As Sophie announced what the question had been, Dex’s fingers, which had been fidgeting with some little gadget, froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-cool. Um. I’d, um, cuddle with you, too,” Dex responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. Cool,” Fitz responded, twisting the skin on his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the game raged on, wreaking havoc on whoever was asked a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another timer went off on Biana’s phone, she washed the extra goop out of Fitz’s hair and dryed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost surprisingly, it looked good on him. It somehow seemed fitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night consisted of many more embarrassing moments, some floor-is-lava-freeze-tag (which ended with Biana getting a skinned knee and Linh kissing it because apparently Biana wasn’t mortified enough), Della coming up to tell them off for being aswake so late and loving Fitz’s hair, getting ready to actually sleep, and everyone going through Biana’s nail polish collection and going off in pairs to do each other’s nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana volunteered to do two people’s nails since she was good at it, and she got assigned Linh and Keefe. Sophie did not want to be in that close proximity to him after the bit of information she had revealed earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sophie started on Tam’s nails with a very pretty pastel yellow, he raised his eyebrows at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew what that meant. “Hush,” she growled. “Your sister already interrogated me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, do you guys have, like, a telepathic connection or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally watched her go over to you and you blushed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie sighed, looking over to Keefe to make sure he wasn’t listening. “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tam glanced over his shoulder at Biana and Linh, both blushing at the proximity as Biana did Linh’s nails. “They’re really head over heels, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, are they?” Sophie deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, ha. You’re just as bad,” Tam rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, have I been in love with one of my close friends since middle school but never made a move because they had a pride flag pin on their backpack but maybe they’re not gay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think since middle school--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. I know. I just don’t want her to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie smiled softly at him. “I’m sure they’ll have fights. But you’d really rather watch them pine like this for years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said they’re not going to?” Tam said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Linh told me your plan. It’s solid. But you know everyone else is going to be freezing, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tam shrugged. “I brought extra blankets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one else did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess they’ll just have to cuddle, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie swore under her breath. “You know that means Keefe and me, too, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need earplugs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie glared at him, holding up the nail polish brush. “I will literally put nail polish up your nose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everyone had finished, they each took turns making up insane conspiracy theories. Some involved elves with crystals that could teleport anywhere they want to (that was Fitz’s, but Sophie reminded him of Einstien’s theory of relativity, and he had just told her to “fuck off with her sciency shit”. Jokingly, of course)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex added on that the elves could all have special powers, and everyone tried to figure out what powers they’d like to have. About twenty minutes into the ‘powers’ discussion, Tam left to go to the bathroom and came back, and about ten minutes later, she started noticing how chilly it was getting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost grumbled about it, but noticed how Linh had snuggled into Biana. She was still salty, but decided not to say anything. As it neared two am, Fitz and Dex huddled closer together, and Sophie was almost shivering in her t-shirt and pajama pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay there, Foster?” Keefe asked quietly as Biana sleepily ranted on about how she’d love to be invisible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit chilly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an extra blanket, if you want to share,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, she would absolutely be giving Tam a piece of her mind later. She shot him a glare from where he was curled up in his own blanket with a smug grin. Just watching the silent chaos he had wrought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sophie sighed. Keefe grabbed a blanket from his bag with little green lizard designs on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe draped it around both of them, and Sophie smiled at the one near the edge. Its little paws were in a jazz hands position. “Aw. He’s doing a little dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe looked at her and smiled. “Yeah. His name is Gerald.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie almost giggled, but ended up yawning instead. “He’s adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie tried to turn her attention back to Linh, who now had an almost-asleep Biana lying on her chest. She only caught something about controlling water before her sleepy brain told her to lie her head on Keefe’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was comfortable, especially after Lucky came up to them and curled up in Keefe’s lap. Sometime around when Tam started talking about shadows or something, Sophie fell asleep. She was half-awoken by someone picking her up and placing her on her sleeping bag, but didn’t open her eyes until she noticed how warm she still was. She found the lights off, but she recognized little Gerald covering her. She rolled over to find Keefe still awake. He looked cold, so, being half-asleep, she motioned for him to join her under the cozy blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fall ‘sleep again, ‘n if your not here by then you’re gon’ spend the whole night cold,” she slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and scooted closer to her so that she could wrap the blanket around him. Again, her sleepy brain took ahold of her tired muscles and made her get so close to Keefe that she could sling an arm around him. Which she also did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sophie--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go asleep,” Sophie whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning found her wrapped in Keefe’s arms and not willing to move. If she did, she might either lose the warmth he provided or die from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she remebered what half-asleep Sophie had done, she almost groaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As she remembered, she noticed everyone else was already awake. Biana’s entire face was red, but both she and Linh looked happy. Both of their arms were wrapped around the other, and their foreheads were almost touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex and Fitz looked mildly uncomfortable, both on their phones and on the edge of the wrong sleeping bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tam looked pleased with himself, scrolling on his phone as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Keefe’s arms retracted from her, and Sophie almost had a heart attack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god oh god what do I do</span>
  </em>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Keefe said to everyone, as if nothing had happened and he and Sophie hadn’t just been </span>
  <em>
    <span>spooning</span>
  </em>
  <span> and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, sleepyheads. You know we’ve been awake for like an hour?” Biana asked, her arms never disentangling from Linh’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie sat up and grabbed her phone, hoping it would hide her red face. “You guys let us sleep until eleven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed tired,” Linh shrugged, giving Sophie a smile that showed that that wasn’t the only reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the morning passed in a blur, with Evangeline finally deigning to come down and sniff at Lucky being the most interesting part. Lucky had pawed at her ear, and Eva had smacked him on the head back, making him meow in surprise. About five minutes after Sophie got home, Biana called her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I forget this--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess who got a girlfriend!?” Biana whisper-screamed in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie laughed out loud. “What!? Bee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I know I know and we cuddled all morning and--” Biana had to take a deep breath. “I’m still in shock, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bee, that’s amazing! How did she ask--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I woke up and we were cuddling and then she asked if she could kiss me and I said yeah and then we kissed for like a whole minute and then she asked if I wanted to be her girlfriend and then I said yeah again and oh my god sophie I have a girlfriend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie laughed again as Edaline greeted her silently and confusedly. “You have to tell me everything, but can I call you back in like five minutes? I just got home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be dead from shock by then but yeah,” Biana said, her breathing uneven and her smile audible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Try not to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie laughed as she hung up and greeted her mom. Hopefully Biana wouldn’t slip into a shock coma while she hugged her mom and snuggled Lucky for a second.</span>
</p><hr/><p>Hi!! I’ll be doing end notes here today bc I would like to add a link! <br/><br/>Linhiana are finally gfs and I’m soft for them 🥺🥺</p><p><a href="https://banana-writing.tumblr.com/post/630443609395773440/sorry-if-anyone-sees-this-out-of-context-lmao-its">This is how the room they slept in was set up!</a> I love doing floor plans on graph paper so it was super fun for me to do this, even if it set my posting back a few minutes. </p><p>I got pink-haired!Fitz from @magicalwalrus on tumblr :)) tysm I hope ur not offended by using that and if you are I will totally take that part out!</p><p>A lot of things you can fight me on in this chapter, such as: </p><p>Biana dyes Linh and Tam’s hair</p><p>AND my fav:</p><p>Dex is totally an add/adhd kid and will fidget with anything within arms reach. </p><p><br/>As always, you can reach me or ask any questions <a href="https://we-have-no-bananas-today.tumblr.com/">@we-have-no-bananas-today</a> or <a href="https://banana-writing.tumblr.com/">@banana-writing</a> on tumblr :DD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Broken mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Biana calls Sophie crying. Sophie and Dex get worried. I rant to kids of divorced parents in the end note for almost 1000 words. All is not good with the world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gets a lil angsty as one side-plot gets closed and another one opens. Except is it a side-plot this time? Who knows. Not me, for sure.</p><p>This turned out about 99% less angsty than I wanted it to be but it's fine right??? Next chapter will be much worse so have fun y'all :) </p><p>Anyway sorry this ones a lot shorter than last chapter, I’ll probably stick with around this word count for at least the next few chapters. Also sorry if it seems rushed... I may have gotten side tracked last night and... written something else👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sophie awoke at noon the next weekend to Biana’s ringtone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could even say anything, she heard a quiet sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong,” she asked, already bolting out of bed and grabbing her clothes so that she could quickly get to Biana’s if needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, it’s.” she sniffled and let out a shaky breath. “Would you mind coming to the house? I just… I don’t know if I should be alone right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie’s stomach dropped as she yanked her pajama shirt over her head and grabbed a different shirt from her closet. “I’ll be over in 10. You want me to pick up Dex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biana. Go to Fitz’s room until we get there if you need, okay?” Sophie felt her stomach roil, but paid it no mind. She threw her pajama pants at the window and shoved on some leggings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it. Do you want me to stay on the phone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. I’ll, um. I’ll tell you when you get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in ten.” Sophie grabbed her purse and jacket as she ran out of her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edaline and Grady turned their heads toward her very confusedly as she thundered down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to go to Biana’s. I love you, I’ll see you later!” She yelled, her heart thundering as she ran to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Grady asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. Something happened and I don’t know what it is so I’m getting Dex and going over to Biana’s,” Sophie paused at the door to tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. We’ll see you later and you have your phone with you?” Edaline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edaline nodded, and Sophie slammed the door behind her as she ran to the car, jammed the keys into their slot, and started the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did her best not to speed, as being pulled over would provide a very big problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached Dex’s house just as he was running out of the front door with a panicked look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got in the car and slammed the door. “Do you have any idea what the hell happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea. She called you?” Sophie pulled away from the house as slow as her racing head and heart would allow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. She was crying. And- and she said she didn’t think she shouldn’t be alone. What do you think that means?” Dex looked scared, and Sophie could only imagine that her face looked the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Shit, Dex. What do we do?” Sophie asked, trying to calm her heart and stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in near-silence for the rest of the drive, which was only a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Every red light and stop sign they hit lasted too long. Every time Sophie looked at the speedometer, it pained her to slow down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they arrived at Biana’s and didn’t bother knocking, just opened the door, and ran up to Biana’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up from where she had been lying on the bed, and they saw the tear streaks down her cheeks. She sobbed and lay back down gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bee. What happened?” Sophie asked quietly. Footsteps came running up the stairs, but they went for Fitz’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad and Mom,” she whispered, hugging her stuffed, sparkly yeti close to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie and Dex looked at each other and went over to the bed. They both knew what Biana’s parents were like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex got to the bed first and held out his arms. Biana eyed them with blurry eyes, then slowly, as if her muscles hurt when she moved, she got up and leaned into him. Sophie sat beside her and rubbed her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about them?” Sophie said, her voice almost a whisper as she tried to calm her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They, um,” she sobbed and buried her face further in Dex’s shoulder. “Um, they’re… splitting up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie and Dex sucked in a sharp breath at the same time and glanced at each other with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-and I know Mom had to… um, I know she wasn’t happy. At all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biana I--” Dex started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew this was going to happen,” she sobbed. “I knew it was going to happen and I didn’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biana, this isn’t your fault,” Sophie told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What if I did something or said something or- or… I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biana,” Dex started. “Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She was almost wailing at this point. “I can’t stop thinking about what if it’s my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bee, it’s not your fault,” Dex tried to reassure her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t know that!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She wiggled out of his arms and lay back down on the bed, tears leaking out of her eyes again..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did your parents say that it was?" Sophie asked, getting an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex shot her a scathing look as Biana mumbled into her pillow, "Not exactly--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it's not your fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana turned to glare at her. "God, I hate it when you're rational."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Dex asked after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana sniffled, scrubbing at her cheeks. “I guess. I don’t know. I told you, I wasn’t exactly… not expecting it. And Mom’s been spending an insane amount of time with Livvy lately. So she probably helped with that, being a doctor and all. Not sure whether to hate her or love her for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll get better,” Sophie tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana groaned. “I know. But when?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I… don’t know,” Sophie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana opened her mouth to say something, but a voice rang out from the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he’s having a really rough time right now!” Keefe. He sounded exasperated. “Dad! I have to be here-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m not studying for that bullshit test! I know everything about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause came as none of them dared to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice calmed, but it wasn’t a good calm. It was a scared, sad calm. “Okay. I understand. I’ll be back at five. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m not leaving-- please don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another pause. A choked, “Dad.” Then, after a moment, a shaky, “okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie watched as his phone slid across the hallway, going past the door and hitting the wall at the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe took a deep breath and sniffled. “Okay.” A few things ruffled, and he made his way over to go grab his phone. All three of them scrambled to look like they hadn’t overheard, and it semi-worked. He didn’t look into the room, and once he was back in Fitz’s room, all of them sighed, not realizing they had been holding their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened with Keefe and his dad?” Sophie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have a… rocky relationship,” Biana answered, not quite looking her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana fell back on the bed, her head thumping against the pillow. “I hate this so fucking much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, would you like to talk about it--” Dex started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve talked enough. I just don’t want to think about it anymore,” Biana groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie nodded. “Do you want to start working on our Halloween costumes? I bet we could get Linh and Tam over here so we can start measuring and cutting the fabrics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biana’s face lit up as she scrambled out of bed. “Holy shit, get them here now. You can tell them if you want but we have like two weeks to get this finished and we have so much to do and I already have the designs and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex and Sophie exchanged relieved glances. This would keep her mind off of things for a while. And when that while was over? They’d be right beside her giving her shoulder or two (or six, including the rest of the little friend group that had formed within a few weeks) to cry on and a new project to work on. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally stuff starts to happen with Halloween! In so excited for this part because... well. You’ll see. :)</p><p>Also a lil background if ur interested: a lot of Biana’s words and thoughts and feelings were provided by me! :D When my parents got divorced, I was crushed. They had apparently made a rule between them to never argue in front of their children, (which was AMAZING. that was fantastic on their part) which made it hard to believe that something was going on. Biana doesn’t have quite that experience, but I know that when your parents get divorced, everyone tells you “It will get better” and IT DOES. But when they tell you that it always feels like “but WHEN does it get better. i’ve been waiting so long for it to get better and it hasn’t.” <br/>Another thing is: the kids a lot of the time feel like it’s their fault. It’s not. It’s not your fault, I promise. No matter what you did or what you said or what your parents did or what they said, it is NEVER your fault. <br/>And people are right, I suppose. It gets better, especially if your parents are reasonable. I know most people’s parents aren’t, but my therapist gave me a WONDERFUL paper to give to your parents. If anyone would like and if I can find it, I’ll link it somewhere or in a comment if you ask for it in the comments. (I’ll do the same with tumblr asks @we-have-no-bananas-today.)<br/>Honestly (and I KNOW this is a long time) after a year or two, it becomes normal and the most you have to worry about is which house you ACTUALLY have tampons at (or other things... I often forget my earbuds or laptop charger and have to go back to get it lmao). </p><p>Here are some things I’ve learned, though. I have reasonable parents, and I know that’s not the case with most people, but here’s for if you have at least one reasonable parent: <br/>- TELL THEM YOU NEED A THERAPIST. My therapist helped me SO MUCH through this.<br/>- If you start experiencing suicidal or depressing thoughts, TELL SOMEONE. This goes even if your parents aren’t divorced. I kept this bottled up and didn’t realize I was suicidal in that time until 2 years later. <br/>- READING IS ESCAPING. Read as many books or fanfics as you want. Don’t ever let anyone tell you that you read too much or too little. Libraries are an amazing thing, and you should utilize them. <br/>-The above goes for watching tv/shows/movies too, although if you are spending too much time on a screen it probably isn’t great. (Ugh I’m turning into my parents lmao)<br/>- FIND A HOBBY. I got into roller blading, and I’m still working on my skills almost 4 years later. I’m actually going to go do that as soon as I’m finished writing this.<br/>- GIVE YOUR PARENTS POINTERS IN WEBSITES OR PAPERS THAT ARE SCIENTIFIC OR ARE FROM A THERAPIST. One great one is: I take my stuff where I want. You don’t get to decide that. (Probably less forward and but you get the idea)<br/>-If you have any other questions, PLEASE ask. I’m more than happy to share anything at all. </p><p>And before anyone asks: Yes, I’m all better. My parents have been divorced for 4 years, and in that time period I have a wonderful woman that I am proud to call my dad’s girlfriend (they aren’t married or engaged, but they have been together for about the 4 years). And then my mom’s boyfriend (or parter, because she feels to old to call him a “boyfriend”) is super sweet and kind and he has a son that I’m now pretty close with. We give each other loads of book and show recommendations, and even though we live in separate states we text a lot. <br/>Also fun fact: my dad is allergic to cats but my brother and I always wanted one, so when my mom moved out she said we could get a cat and we did! Her name is Cora and she is basically the love of my life now. She is a very spoiled brat-cat but we love her.</p><p>Anyway sorry for the long end note I hope you all enjoy reading and ily :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tails-up pennies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>⚠️⚠️TW: CHILD ABUSE ⚠️⚠️</p><p>Keefe gets home from the Vackers’. He and Soph go over some drawings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is so late. School is so much work and I’m tired all the time. Posting is a huge task. I love you guys &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keefe’s heart beat faster than what should have been humanly possible as he removed his shoes right before he reached the house. It pounded in his ears as he hid them in the bushes, careful not to make a sound, and jumped to reach the branch above him. Wood dug into his socks and feet, breaking the fabric at his heels, as he scrabbled as quietly as he could up the tree and onto the branch. The branches swayed as he grabbed them and hoisted himself up. Once he got far enough up, he inched as far from the tree as he dared. He took a deep breath. There wasn’t time for him to exhale. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Left, right, left, swing down. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His feet thumped on the marble of the balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze, silent, cursing himself out in his head as he counted to ten. Nothing. He moved. Quiet as a mouse, or even quieter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart thrummed in his fingertips as his hand reached the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>3, 2, 1, pull.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It stopped as the sliding door made a slight </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> noise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Count to ten. Done.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He ran, without really running, to his desk. Opened the drawer at the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart really shouldn’t have been beating that fast, but he didn’t have time to care. He grabbed the blue, sparkly notebook and closed the drawer. Ran without running to the balcony door. Closed it, as quietly as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never tried this before. Well, first time for everything. He climbed onto the railing and grabbed the branch with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He normally wasn’t the praying type, but he prayed with everything he had to any god or gods that might exist that that branch wouldn’t snap. And that his fingers would actually grab the branch. And that the notebook wouldn’t fall. And that he wouldn’t die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, it worked. The wood creaked as he scrambled to grab the part closer to the tree and keep ahold of the notebook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a blur of panic and thundering heartbeats, he made it to the bottom of the tree and made the quietest mad dash into the forest that no one would ever see or hear. He slowed down, then stopped. Made sure no one followed him. Sank to his knees and took deep breaths until his heart wasn’t beating so fast and his head wasn’t pounding so hard. Then he brushed away the dead leaves and started digging with his fingers, careful not to get too much dirt under his fingernails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there was a somewhat shallow but somewhat wide hole, he placed the notebook in it. He covered it with dirt and then leaves. Then, he found a very normal-looking, very boring rock and set it on top, so he would know where to find it. But no one else would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he found his special tree, climbed up halfway, found the rag hanging on the third branch up from where he was sitting, and he wiped his hands off until they were clean, but unsuspiciously so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple more deep breaths and he climbed down, found his way out, found his discarded shoes, removed any splinters that he could from his sore feet, and slipped them back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the house through the front door this time, taking his shoes off and putting his thoroughly-ruined socks in his back pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father met him at the stairs, and his heart sunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Keefe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gods-damned heart was beating too loudly again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? Let’s fetch your things. You know how this goes,” Cassius said coldly. There was no hint of emotion in his face. No, wait. Keefe could see some tiny bit of excitement flash in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe said nothing as he made his way up to his room, his father trailing behind. He did know how this went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door to his room and went to his desk. Grabbed the papers strewn there, the notebooks thrown in the drawers. Grabbed every paper he had drawn on since the last time this happened, except for that one tiny notebook he had been able to save. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This didn’t happen often. Only seven times in his whole life, this being the eighth. He couldn’t remember a lot of them, just the last one. He had been caught in bed. But not just that, no, of course not just that. He had been caught in bed with a boy. They hadn’t even been doing anything yet, just kissing. But as soon as the shock of his father coming into the room had registered, he was frozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy had fled, had apologized the next week at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was gone, Cassius had very calmly asked Keefe to gather up his things and meet him outside. But that time it hadn’t just been drawings. It was his stuffed animal, Mrs. Stinkbottom, and his art, and his books, and his art supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe had cried that night. He hugged his pillow as he silently choked on his own sobs because he couldn’t hug his favorite stuffed animal any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all Keefe could think of as he gathered up his papers and art.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if it’s like that time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, once he had gathered up all of the papers, he looked at his father, and he just turned to go downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe’s stomach reminded him that he ate lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the door to their beautiful, sprawling lawn, and Keefe saw the flowers. He saw them, but he didn’t. All he could see was the burning fire pit in the middle of the yard. His heart slowed, no longer panicking, but just sad. Mourning, almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassius stopped before the fire and held out his hands for all of Keefe’s papers. Keefe gave all of them but one to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed it gently in the fire, watching as the orange roses in Della Vacker’s greenhouse, permanently blooming in charcoal, burst into flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassius handed him another paper. A little bead necklace he had seen in a shop was disintegrated in seconds. Then, a random little girl holding some ice cream, smiling. Some pose practice. A chocolate lab, catching a frisbee, frozen in mid-air. Keefe stopped counting the papers after about 30. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe didn’t sleep well that night. He stared at the ceiling, tears dripping onto his pillow until he fell into a fitful sleep, plagued with nightmares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, didn’t you promise to show me some of your drawings… almost a month ago?” Sophie asked, rubbing Iggy’s head as she raised her head to look at him from where she was sprawled out on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe seemed to deflate a little. “Three weeks ago,” he corrected, tapping his pencil on his chemistry notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she told him, laying her head back down on the pillow. She rolled so that she was on her stomach and looked at the math problem she had been stuck on for at least 20 minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie got up and went over to him as he ruffled through his school bag and grabbed the blue notebook she had seen so many times before. But this time it was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it all dirty? It doesn’t sparkle anymore,” she pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe sighed. “I dropped it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Sophie said. Dirt and dirt stains covered the entire outside of the notebook. It didn’t look like he dropped it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened it, and all of those thoughts escaped Sophie’s mind. “Woah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘what’, that’s crazy!” Sophie exclaimed, examining the cartoon-style of his drawing. “That’s the sleepover,” she realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sorry for drawing you guys without asking,” Keefe said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie laughed, then looked up at him in surprise. ‘You’re kidding, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keefe! This is incredible! You cannot possibly be </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this,” Sophie scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I did draw you guys without your permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. You’re so good at this it doesn’t matter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>just turn the page. I want to see another. If that’s okay.” She added the last part after a bit of a pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keefe cracked a small smile. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophie laid her head on her pillow, and it crinkled. She picked up the paper and realized it was her math homework. She considered doing it for a second, but then decided she could just do the rest in homeroom tomorrow. Spending that time with Keefe was worth more than finishing a couple of math problems she would have probably missed anyways. Only because of the drawings, of course. Obviously.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End note people might not want to read (doesn't matter to story and might delete later):<br/>I hope you all are doing well. I'm having a rough time with school right now. It's getting harder and harder to write, even though its sometimes the only thing that makes me happy. I'm tired all the time. Chapter updates might get really wonky, and if you're wondering when the next one might come out, send me an ask on one of my tumblrs. you know then by now. </p><p>I hope you all have a great week! Ily and tysm for reading and staying with the story &lt;3 it means so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tails-up pennies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang is almost done with their costumes :))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi. I know it’s been almost 2 months. I had a rough time after posting last chapter.<br/>I went downstairs after posting and received the news that my dog, Tessa, had died. She had a heart condition where, essentially, her heart was too big, and it couldn’t pump enough blood. She had just been to the vet a few days prior and they said that they thought she would last a few more months, so it was pretty unexpected.<br/>But we are doing much better now, even though we miss her a lot. Our puppy is pretty lonely so we are getting another dog in February. I might include some links in the end note for things about Tessa if you’d like :)</p>
<p>Here you are, after many weeks, may I present to you: chapter 11</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you think that my costume is too simple?” Sophie asked quietly, fiddling with one of the pins keeping the gold leaves on the waistline of the long white dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nearly perfect, Soph.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie huffed a little bit as she took the sewing needle and white thread from Dex’s spot. “No, really. Like, Linh has </span>
  <em>
    <span>mermaid scales</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her costume. Do I need anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana stopped using the sewing machine for a second and came over to her. “Do you feel like you need anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but it just seems plain compared to you and Linh and Dex and Tam,” Sophie admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soph, your costume looks incredible, okay? And I’ll make sure that Fitz invites Keefe over on Halloween so that he can tell you how amazing you look, too,” she teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie’s cheeks burned. “I hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Biana deadpanned, going back to her sewing machine. She raised her voice just a little. “Don’t worry, Dex, I’m sure Fitz will ogle you just as much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dex spluttered indignantly. “I- he- n- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ogle?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana smiled smugly at him. “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… no?” Dex said, his face almost entirely red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could my lovely girlfriend stop torturing poor Dex and come help me sew these mermaid scales on?” Linh asked graciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, darling,” Biana said, getting up again and patting Dex on the head before going over to help her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie smiled at the two and continued sewing the gold leaves onto her dress. She counted down the days until Halloween as she did so. Only a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire rest of the week, they worked tirelessly on their costumes. When one had homework, others were helping with their costume, and it was the best Sophie haad felt in a while. She was sure it helped the others, too. Tam seemed less grumpy, Biana seemed less weighed down by the divorce, Dex seemed less anxious, and Linh seemed more relaxed, even though they were all working as hard as they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing was that they weren’t even going trick-or-treating. No, they were a couple years too old, but they were just working on this because it was so much fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie made sure that Lucky was well taken care of and spent some time with Keefe, but that week was mostly spent with her friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Keefe was her friend! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not in a bad way!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sophie, I can smell you overthinking,” Dex said from beside her, sewing one of the final touches on his costume. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped as his voice startled her out of her thoughts and glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What could you even possibly be overthinking about?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dex is right. You were picking out your eyelashes,” Biana told her from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie groaned. “You’re both terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both just grinned at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I was wondering if Lucky is doing okay with all of his time alone,” Sophie lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure he’s just fine,” Biana reassured her. “Once today is over, we can spend more time at your house so that doesn’t happen, if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That might be nice,” Sophie agreed as she cut the thread holding the last gold leaf to her dress. “And I think I’m done!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone came over to look at it and gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty,” Biana told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linh nodded. “It’s very you. I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie grinned, her cheeks growing a little bit warm at the praise. “Thanks. Can I help with anyone else’s or are you guys almost done as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you help me glue the last few spikes on my headpiece?” Dex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next couple of hours, the excitement doubled and Sophie helped Dex finish his costume, Tam with his headpiece, Linh with her last mermaid scales and ruffles, and Biana with her skirt. She also managed to burn her fingers with hot glue at least seven times, but she was too happy to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye. See you tomorrow,” Keefe told his father, his overnight bag slung over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassius grunted in response, but Keefe had already closed the door and was headed out toward the car. He was a little bit excited since Della always made the little ghost marshmallow treats on Halloween, but he wasn’t going to go trick-or-treating or dress up. It seemed pointless to dress up if he wasn’t going to go trick-or-treating. He would probably be studying with Fitz most of the night anyway. He couldn’t help but hope that Sophie might be there, but he pushed that thought away before he could think about it too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he pulled into the driveway, however, he saw Sophie’s car and smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quit that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself. He didn’t listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple of hours of studying with Fitz, Biana, Sophie, Linh, Dex, and Tam came down the stairs to grab snacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Keefe,” Sophie greeted, grabbing a granola bar from one of the cabinets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi! What are you guys up to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re finishing up our costumes!” Dex said, bouncing up and down with a giant smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keefe caught a glance of Fitz’s blushing smile at the giddy Dex and decided to tease him later. “That’s awesome. Are you guys trick-or-treating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Linh answered, reaching over him to snag one of the Capri Suns Della had set out. “We just wanted to make stuff together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana nodded. “They’re pretty awesome. Sophie’s is super cute.” She grinned smugly at Sophie, and Sophie’s ears turned pink as she glared at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of ours are amazing. Mine isn’t anything special,” Sophie responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biana rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything else. Most likely because Della was already walking into the room with another woman trailing behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to burst in on you guys!” Della excused herself. “We just wanted to grab some snacks.” Della went around the kitchen gathering crackers and fancy cheese and wine while the other woman grabbed a few packets of gummy worms behind her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she saw Keefe catching her stealing the packages, she grinned and winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had left, the conversation started immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was that with your mom, Bee?” Linh asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“”Livvy. Mom’s best friend. They’ve been hanging out a ton recently,” Biana answered, taking a packet of M&amp;M's from the bowl of candy near the front door and tearing it open. She threw a few into her mouth and beckoned the rest of her group. ”Come on, I want to do your makeup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie and Dex exchanged long-suffering looks, but Keefe could tell they didn’t mean it for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”See you later,” Sophie chirped, patting Keefe on the head as she passed him to go back upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch the hair,” Keefe chided her, trying his hardest to look angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sophie just grinned at him as she went up the stairs, making his heart go a mile a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”You do know that she likes you, right?” Fitz asked him quietly, looking up from his Algebra homework.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keefe raised his eyebrows at him. “Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitz scoffed. “I’m literally her ex. I think I know when she likes someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, we dated for a couple of weeks before I knew I was gay. She had this </span>
  <em>
    <span>giant</span>
  </em>
  <span> crush on me until then but we realized after that it was an absolute train wreck and that it wouldn’t work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that you are gay,” Keefe clarified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that, yes,” Fitz agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Keefe thought too hard about Fitz’s earlier comment as he went back to drawing his submission for the drawing assignment due the next day. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>(end notes here today)</p>
<p> Here is my tumblr post of <a href="https://banana-writing.tumblr.com/post/637270887137214464/tessa">Tessa</a>. I love you and miss you so much big dog 💗💗</p>
<p>Thank you so much to both my best friend (<a href="https://avocadosonlyplease.tumblr.com/">@avocados-only-please</a> on tumblr) and Liz (<a href="https://littlemisscupcake.tumblr.com/">@littlemisscupcake</a> on tumblr) for listening to me rant :) ily!</p>
<p>Finally, to all of my readers: I love all of you so much. Thank you for sticking with me and being okay with waiting a little. I really needed it. Your reassuring comments (and kudos!) mean the world to me, thank you so much 💗💗💗</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>